


Lost Boys

by nintendogs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Original Characters (sort of) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hemmings family were know for only one thing in their area, they had seven sons. The only thing that stuck out was that they're mostly made up of quadruplets: Luke, Hayden, Oliver, and Matthew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

If the Hemmings were known for one thing, that'd be their quadruplets: Luke, Hayden, Oliver, and Matthew. Of course, people noticed the two elder Hemmings brothers Jack and Ben, but the quadruplets were quite fascinating.

They each were different with qualities not similar to each other. Although their face was the same, you could tell who was who as they got older. Luke, youngest of the four had a lip ring and the natural blond hair. He was the shy and quiet one, the mama's boy. Hayden, the second youngest, was the one to dye his hair brown. Unlike Luke, he was loud and outgoing, but very awkward.

Then their were the two older ones of the four. Oliver, the rebellious bad boy who decided to get tattoos and dye his hair random colors. He was the second oldest, but always believing he was the oldest of the four. Always stubborn and rude, but very punk in his book. Then finally, Matthew. So serious and formal, he was the golden child out of the four. With all his accomplishments and his intelligence. People never mistaken him and Luke, for he had facial hair which people say made him look more like Jack.

Like any pair of siblings, they fought. _A lot_. And always over dumb things or due to jealousy. Liz or Andy could never take them anywhere all together without them fighting. Family vacations ended up with heated arguments. Visits to the local fair consisted of many arguments over rides and name calling when one did not want to ride a particular ride. All their bickering made them into unwanted attention from others at times.

Avoid the Four Hemmings all together at all costs, they said.

But one particular fight resulted into a big fight. This was during dinner, when they were all happily talking and joking around. Then they made the mistake of talking about school.

"So how's school been?" Liz asked, refilling herself a glass of lemonade.

"School sucks mum, can I just drop out?" Hayden said, jokingly. But really, he hated school.

"No." She gave him a stern look. "None of my boys will be dropping out of school. Jack and Ben didn't and they're just fine."

Oliver looked tense.

Hayden nudged his shoulder, whispering for him to just tell her. Of course, he wasn't quiet enough. Liz asked what was bothering him and that's when it came out. "I haven't went to school for a week. I dropped out the week before."

"You _what?_ " Andy asked, looking furious. "Oliver Drew Hemmings, why did you drop out?"

"I dropped out cause the band is getting signed!" Oliver shouted. He was in a punk band, Danger Kids. "And we're gonna be headin' to the studio in a week so I've been workin' on writing some songs for the band."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ben spoke up, looking worried. "It's nice your band got signed but ya lads coulda made it work."

When Oliver only said that he hated school and that it was worth it getting more time to focus on the band, Liz and Andy sighed heavily. Jack sternly told Oliver he could of at least tried to talk to their parents about the situation and the news rather than making his own decisions.

"I forgot to tell you that the baseball team is going to the state championships," Matthew said, smiling. Matthew is the athletic type, doing soccer, track, basketball, and baseball.

"That's great love!"

"Except the fact that no one gives a fuck," Oliver said, picking his food.

"Language!" Liz said.

"All you guys care about is Matthew! Him and his stupid sports and good grades and him going to uni earlier than us just cause he's some nerdy smart arse." Oliver was getting mad.

"It's not my fault that you're dumber than a rock," the older of the four said. "Maybe if you weren't focused on your crappy band then maybe they'd give you more attention."

"Shut up! My band kicks ass, you scumfuck!"

"Stop it boys!" Andy shouted.

"Haha, I failed three of my classes so you shouldn't be a dick to Oli," Hayden said, stuffing his mouth of mashed potatoes. Luke gave him a weird look. Ben told Hayden to stop sleeping in class.

"Butt out, dweeb," they both said.

"Please stop fighting! Who cares about if you're better at sports or school or that your band is signed," Luke said.

Oliver only called Luke a "jealous hoe." Suddenly getting angry, Luke grabbed a handful of his mashed potatoes and peas and threw it at Oliver. Hayden being Hayden, he joined along Luke's actions and yelled "food fight!" Oliver and Matthew were still arguing as food was being thrown back and forth. The four ignored their family members as they told them to stop. Right when it was just about to get physical, Ben and Jack separated them.

"Stop!" Liz shouted, face red. "All I wanted was a nice family dinner! Is that too much to ask?" She went to the kitchen, trying to hold back the tears from a mixture of sadness, annoyance, and frustration.

"The four of you, go to your rooms _now!_ " Andy commanded.

With shame, they went upstairs to their separate rooms as the three men cleaned up the mess in the dining room.

\--

 

A week later, Oliver moved out to live with his drummer, Ty. Oliver just got up and left while his brothers were in school and work and his parents were at work. About a few weeks later, Hayden dropped out since he was failing. Of course Matthew yelled at him for not trying and comparing Hayden to himself (resulting into a fight as always). Luke and Matthew were the only ones who graduated, Luke earning himself a scholarship in a university nearby the Hemmings home and Matthew still attending the university where he was studying to be a lawyer. Danger Kids became a huge success; Andy, Ben, Liz, and Jack happy for him as Luke, Hayden, and Matthew were iffy about the news.

Now twenty three, the four rarely ever talked to each other. After Matthew graduated, he moved to New York where he was one of the best lawyers in all of the state. Hayden moved to Baltimore, where he worked at a video game store. Luke was still in college, getting his degree in creative writing. And Oliver was touring across the world back and forth.

Little did they know that they'd be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lads! Very excited to write this finally! I hope guys like it so far. Just wanted to say in advance that the rest of the story will be in point of view of each other in different chapters, this is the only 3rd person chapter! Let me know what you think so far. c:


	2. Chapter 1

**[Luke.]**

I just stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily in my room. I was just listening to Kerrang Radio, PVRIS' White Noise playing in the back. I love PVRIS, they're very talented. I sung along, imagining Lynn Gunn and I doing a duet because I really admire her as a musician.

The song ended, to my disappointment. The next song was "What Ever Happened to Honesty is the Best Policy?" by Danger Kids, my brother's band. It was a good song, I'll admit that. It had rad guitar solos, a short bass solo accompanied by a drum solo. Oliver's slightly high pitched voice with a mixture of intense yelling made it all the better.

_"Hey there_   
_Oh buddy, ol' pal_   
_My good old friend_   
_Ignoring me_   
_Like another book on a shelf_   
_Don't apologize, you did this to yourself_   
_Now I don't know who you are now_

_What ever happened to honesty is the best policy?_   
_All the words you said were just lies_   
_So watch your back and just hide_   
_Honestly, what did I do?_   
_To deserve all this confusion that you put me through_   
_Why did you lie?_   
_Did you think I wouldn't notice?_

_So many words_   
_So much dishonestly_   
_Is there any trust left for you? Possibly_   
_But I'm tired of being stepped on_   
_Tired of being just another pawn_   
_I'm tired of the way you came in_   
_Like everything is a problem_   
_The world isn't after you_   
_You're just doing this to yourself_   
_Don't drag yourself down with me."_

I remember when we were younger, we all could hear Danger Kids playing in the garage. Everything was muffled due to the walls, but Hayden, Matthew, and I didn't think they sounded good from what we heard. So them being signed to Hopeless Records, that one pop punk recording company who have great bands like All Time Low, We Are the In Crowd, The Wonder Years, and more, was a huge shock for us three. I guess they were better than we thought they were.

I have all their four albums, because I'm a nice enough brother to buy them. And to brag about how my brother is a huge success. I always checked the part where they give thanks to. He always thanks his fans, the record company, members of the band, his crew, friends, and so on. But when it came to family, he only thanked mum, dad, Jack, and Ben. Never us, not once or even the slightest hint of our whereabouts. Dick.

Although now, I am proud of Oli's success because he worked his ass off to get where he is now and the fact that Danger Kids are pretty good; I always thought at times that he didn't really deserve his fame. Yeah, he worked for it, but as a person he really didn't. I don't know if he is now since we haven't talked in six years, but from what I remember, he was a dick. He was selfish, rude, narcissistic, egotistical, self centered, asshole. Damn it, when I started my band, he got pissed off over it. Claiming that we were copying him. So he ruined out instruments over it.

But here he is now, on the covers of Kerrang, Rock Sound, and Alternative Magazine. He was on big tours like Warped Tour and he was all the dates of Riot Fest. He hangs out with nearly all my favorite band members. For Christ sakes, Mark Hoppus called him a cool guy. Hell, Alternative Press called him "one of the best punk rock + pop punk vocalist of the generation." He won a Skully at the APMAs twice, and he and Danger Kids are insanely popular world wide.

I was now glad when "Crushing Grief" by Neck Deep started playing. I decided to call Hayden since I had to pick him up from the airport next week.

After a few rings, he answered. _"Sup hoe?"_

"Don't call me that," I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, hey."

_"Whatcha need? I'm kinda busy right now."_

"Doing what? Playing Pokemon again?"

 _"No, Final Fantasy..."_ I heard a loud shuffle in the back. _"Ya got my attention, I paused the game."_

"Wow, I must be so special. Anyway, mum said I gotta pick you up next week on Monday so do you know what time you're leaving?"

_"I haven't even bought my ticket yet, dude!"_

I sighed heavily in frustration. "Hayden, go buy your ticket and text me what time your flight is and how long it's going to be. I don't wanna get yelled at by mum by something because you're too lazy to buy your own damn ticket."

_"Okay, sure, I'll get to it as soon as I finish my game. Later."_

Before I could even answer, he hung up on me. God, I'm so not ready to see Hayden again. I'm especially not ready for the family reunion next weekend. Six days of my brothers all together. We'll see how this goes, huh?


	3. Chapter 2

**[Hayden.]**  
  
I had just finished watching season two of _Black Butler_ on Netflix, realizing that it was past one o'clock. Damn, I wished that I had a cool, kick ass, demon Butler like Sebastian Michaelis. And damn you, Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. Psh, you're not even in the damn manga. Anyway... Turning off the TV, I decided why not to pack now since I know there was no way in hell that I'd remember to do it later, me being me. Besides, Luke would yell at me for not doing it sooner. He hangs out with mum too much.  
  
Family reunion, god what's up with those? From what I remember, we never really had one. But here we are, mum throwing the idea out there and calling everyone from all over to unite us at the park near our house back in Sydney. It's gonna be like one of those movies they have here in America, with the sibling rivalry or drama. Maybe there's gonna be a hot babe, who knows? That's if I'm lucky.  
  
Anyway, I poorly pack my bags, just stuffing random clothes in. Hopefully it'll be enough since I'm not even gonna bother checking if it's good for one week. If I run out of clothes, I could always steal one of my brother's clothing. I'm sure they have decent taste in clothing.  
  
The thought of seeing all my brothers together makes me wonder what would happen. Like....Matthew, Oli, Luke, and I never really gotten along. Only when we were kids but the older we got, the more distant we were. Constantly fighting over stupid shit and making fun of each other for the hell of it. The only one out of the three that I have a pretty solid relationship with is Luke, only because he goes out of his way to stay in touch unlike Matthew or Oliver. Those two lads are too caught up in their busy lives to even say hi. But soon, we're going to be together. Hopefully this time I don't punch one of these dudes.  
  
Just the thought of reuniting with the boys reminded me of the fact that I haven't been in Sydney in a few years. Ben, Jack, and Luke were the only ones who stayed home. I moved to Baltimore in hopes to possibly see the All Time Low lads around. I thought I saw Jack Barakat at the record store near where I work, I'm not sure. I just convince myself that I saw him. Anyway, life in the States is pretty great. I got a pretty kick ass job at a video game store called Level Up owned by my best friend, Michael. Surprisingly, I haven't gotten fired since I maybe, sort of, kind of slack off or play the games when I'm "demonstrating" how to play.  
  
As I was zipping up the bag, my phone started playing Vegas by All Time Low. Michael was calling.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
 _"Hey mate! Whatcha doing?"_  
  
"Eh," I shrugged, though he obviously couldn't see. "Just packing up."  
  
 _"For what?"_ he asked.  
  
I sighed. "Gotta fly out to Sydney for a family reunion in a few days."  
  
 _"Oi, I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out but hey, could I fly with you? I might just wanna see my parents."_  
  
And so we talk about it a bit more and Michael decides to finally tell me he was packing his bags the whole time as we were discussing so he was obviously coming along with me; which I don't mind cause I at least have a friend to hang out with. I hang up and text Luke to let him know, in which he informs me that he's going to have to take mum's mini van since he was going to have to pick Matthew up.  
  
Matthew huh? Prissy, stuck up, wanna-be sophisticated, Matthew? Great.


End file.
